Halimun
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika sebuah nama beraksi seperti halimun, menutupi segala bidang pikiranmu, kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya namun dapat menghirupnya—sedalam kemampuanmu dan sepenuh paru-parumu—hingga kau merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menenangkan. / Canon / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III /


**.**

* * *

**Halimun**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto.__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, T, Drama/Romance

© kazuka, july 31st, 2013

**.**

**.**

for **banjir tomatceri III** event.

**.**

"_Ketika sebuah nama beraksi seperti halimun, menutupi segala bidang pikiranmu, kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya namun dapat menghirupnya—sedalam kemampuanmu dan sepenuh paru-parumu—hingga kau merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menenangkan."_

**.**

* * *

Sa-ku-ra.

Nama itu tidak dia ucapkan dengan bibirnya—melainkan bergaung sendiri di dalam kepala, memantul-mantul seperti bola pingpong yang dipermainkan oleh seorang petenis meja profesional. Lincah, tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu yang sebentar. Ditenangkannya pikiran sesaat dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, hal yang sama kembali terulang. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Seperti lingkaran, tak akan putus.

Sa-ku-ra.

Kalau 'Sa' hanya ditulis sendiri, takkan berarti apa-apa untuk Sasuke. Hanya sekadar karakter _k__atakana_ biasa.

Jika 'ku' berdiri sendiri, artinya pun tak akan Sasuke pedulikan. Biasa saja. Hanya pelengkap abjad bahasanya.

Andai 'ra' dibaca sendiri, maknanya tak lebih dari hanyalah satu suku kata semata, yang tak punya arti istimewa.

Tapi ketika mereka bertiga bergabung, Sasuke tahu itu akan menjadi racun yang sangat adiktif. Lebih membuat kepayang daripada sebotol _sake_, lebih perih daripada tusukan _kusanagi_, lebih manis daripada sebuah kembang gula, terdengar lebih merdu daripada petikan kecapi seorang _geisha_ yang handal merayu, dan lebih menghipnotis daripada pengaruh _sharingan_ Itachi sekalipun.

Semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu ketika nama tersebut dilafalkan. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa hanya karena sebuah nama dia jadi bisa begitu lemah.

Dia sekarang terbaring di sini.

Di atas sebuah padang rumput basah yang bermandikan halimun pekat, yang mengisi ruang dari timur hingga barat, selatan hingga utara pandangannya.

... Bersama Sakura di sisinya. Sama-sama terbaring, dengan jejak darah yang masih tersisa sedikit di sudut bibirnya dan beberapa bagian wajah yang memar. Tangannya bertumpu di atas tubuh, dia tidur nyenyak. Nafasnya masih ada, teratur namun sangat samar. Sasuke harus benar-benar mendekatkan diri untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu masih bernyawa seusai pertarungan di misi mereka berdua.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sasuke ingin memanggil agar gadis itu segera bangun dan mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Bukan, bukan ia tidak betah untuk berada di sini lama-lama, dengan pekatnya kabut yang mendatangkan sebuah kedamaian tersendiri dan **Sakura**. Dia malah suka ini, suasana damai yang tak ia dapatkan di desa. Hanya saja—ia tak akan tahan kalau harus berlama-lama tanpa kepastian dari keadaan Sakura.

Gadis itu kadang tak ia pahami.

Dia bilang dia hanya perlu tidur sebentar untuk membiarkan tubuhnya menyembuhkan diri sendiri, meregenerasi sel-sel yang rusak dan mengobati luka dalamnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata definisi 'sebentar' untuk Sakura dan Sasuke berbeda jauh. Sasuke pikir itu hanya sebuah hitungan waktu yang tak lebih dari tiga jam. Nyatanya? Gadis itu telah tertidur setengah malam lebih dan sekarang sudah hampir pagi.

Kabut menari, mengalir dan menggoda kulit Sasuke yang telah dinodai oleh mata pedang-pedang musuh, yang menyiratkan banyak luka kecil yang masih belum kering.

Angin kemudian membawa kabut berlari menuju telinganya, lantas mereka berhenti di sana dan berbisik, "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura."

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sasuke menyebutkannya lagi dalam hati. Menaikkannya ke kerongkongan untuk dicoba dikeluarkan melalui mulut.

Tidak. Tidak bisa.

Kata itu tertelan lagi. Nama itu kembali lagi ke dalam hatinya, terpantul ke otak dan kemudian membentur-bentur di dinding otak tanpa henti untuk kemudian terulang kembali, lagi-lagi membentuk lingkaran memabukkan yang tiada memiliki ujung.

Entah sejak kapan, nama itu selalu menjadi mantra yang bisa mengendalikan diri Sasuke. Dia akan diam-diam menutup matanya dan menghayati makna nama tersebut. Lalu dia akan terbawa ke sebuah dimensi luas yang seperti nyata, ke sebuah padang yang sehijau mata gadis itu—yang punya banyak pohon berbunga merah jambu yang bersemi sepanjang tahun, kelopak-kelopaknya menunggangi angin dan sesekali mampir di kulitnya untuk menggelitik dan membelai sesuka hati.

Sensasi yang kurang lebih sama akan terasa ketika ia menatap mata Sakura. Ia tak akan peduli Sakura tersenyum atau tidak, sebab yang terpenting adalah sepasang matanya. Mata jernih Sakura bisa berbicara lebih banyak daripada bibirnya. Satu kali tatapan sedih akan menumpahkan ratusan juta liter kesedihan. Sekali tatapan tulus akan menyisakan sewadah besar kesan indah. Satu kali tatapan penasaran akan menghamburkan lebih banyak kata tanya. Dan ... sebuah tatapan ketakutan bisa menjerit lebih nyaring daripada suaranya.

Karenanya ... di malam itu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika kegelapan masih melanda, kesepian meraja, dan kebenaran belum terbaca—Sasuke tak mau menatap mata Sakura ketika mengucapkan "terima kasih" sebagai salam perpisahan.

Dia bisa saja melumpuhkan gadis itu dari depan hingga dia tak sadarkan diri, namun dia tak melakukannya. Dia berlari ke belakang dan memukul dari sana, agar dia tak perlu mengetahui bagaimana lukisan lara yang divisualkan lewat mata hijau berair itu.

Dan saat sepasang kata "terima kasih" diucapkan, dia tak mau menyebut "Sakura" setelahnya.

Takut kata itu akan berlari-lari liar di kepalanya dan mengabutkan pandangannya, melenyapkan sebuah niat besar yang ia rencanakan.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Terlafalkan lagi. Dasar candu.

Kabut menebal, Sasuke bangkit dari posisi rebahnya. Dilihatnya kesana-kemari, tapi tak terlihat apapun kecuali selubung putih yang tak bisa tersentuh. Terasa seperti di dalam ruang mimpi, dipenuhi kabut yang membutakan.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Kenapa nama itu begitu nikmat untuk disebut?

Kenapa Sasuke menyukainya? Kenapa orang tuanya harus memberi nama sang gadis seperti itu? Bagaimana jika nama gadis itu 'Tsubaki' ... atau 'Himawari' ... atau Satsuki' ... atau 'Ran' ... apa sensasi yang sama akan terasa juga?

Nyatanya, ketika mencoba menyebutkan nama-nama itu, Sasuke merasa hambar. Kata-kata itu sangat mudah lenyap, seperti api yang dinyalakan di atas salju—lekas sekali menjadi asap dan hilang meski belum sampai atmosfer.

Lalu Sasuke menguji dirinya lagi, dengan membayangkan sebuah bunga sakura kecil. Ya, ia mencoba menyebut "sakura" yang merujuk pada nama bunga dan bukan untuk nama wanita yang dipuja hatinya.

'sakura.'

'sakura.'

Biasa saja.

Berarti ... nama 'Sakura' itu menjadi candu untuknya ... karena apa?

Sasuke tak mengetahui jawabannya. Pertanyaan ini lebih sulit daripada teka-teki misi tingkat S yang pernah ia jalani. Sudahlah, tamatkan saja pertanyaan 'kenapa' yang beruntun itu. Ia tak butuh jawaban. Selama nama 'Sakura' itu bisa tetap menenangkan pikirannya, ia tak mau bertanya-tanya.

Tangannya terulur, ia berniat untuk menyeka sisa-sisa darah yang membekas dari sudut bibir Sakura hingga ke dagu lancipnya. Darah itu telah mengering, menjadi bulir-bulir yang cukup kasar ketika tersentuh ujung jari yang sensitif.

"Sakura ..."

Bibirnya memberanikan diri menyebut. Seketika pikirannya langsung penuh akan nama "Sakura" "Sakura" dan "Sakura". Langsung mengisi ruang otak seperti kabut yang tebal, yang harum dan menyentuh-nyentuh dengan lembutnya.

Melafalkannya dalam hati saja bisa membuat nama itu bergelantungan di kepala, apalagi secara lisan?

Hari demi hari ia mencoba untuk melatih dirinya agar menyebutkan nama 'Sakura' sehalus mungkin dengan suara beratnya. Seakan takut, ketika ia kurang lembut, sang pemilik nama akan pecah seperti keramik China yang dibanting dari ketinggian. Seakan tak berani, jika ia salah melafalkannya, maka wanita yang dipuja akan menjadi rapuh, serapuh ranting pohon tua yang sudah kekurangan suplai nutrisi.

"Hng ..."

Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Sepasang kelopak yang tadi akan terbuka malah tertutup kembali setelah tak berapa lama menatap.

Sasuke sangat menyayangkannya.

"Sakura ..." dirinya sudah seperti di luar kendali. Kabut karena nama itu sepertinya telah turun ke rongga tempat pita suara berada, hingga benda penghasil suara itu kehilangan kesadaran dan menyebutkan begitu saja.

Kabut di sekitar seolah menggemakan nama tersebut, menusuk-nusuk kepala Sasuke dengan sebuah pelafalan "sa-ku-ra" yang bertubi-tubi. Namun Sasuke merasa tenang. Sekeliling yang hening membuatnya leluasa mendengarkan suaranya sendiri yang menyebut "Sakura". Sesuatu yang tak akan ia dapatkan ketika berada di desa, sebab sekeliling begitu ramai, tak bisa nilai apakah dia sudah menyebutkan nama dengan tepat dan sehalus mungkin. Apakah penyebutannya telah terdengar tulus? —Setulus cinta Sakura yang selama ini menghujaninya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Hihihi."

Tirai kabut menebal. Kabut di kepalanya.

"Boleh kok pulang sekarang kalau kau sudah merasa tidak betah di sini. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tapi—maukah kau menggendongku? Hahahaha~"

Tawa itu begitu renyah. Serenyah kue buatan ibunya ketika ia kecil dulu, yang masih hangat dan begitu nikmat. Semanis _dango_, meski dia tak suka yang manis-manis, ia terima yang satu ini. Sebab manisnya tidak melewati lidah, langsung menguap ke kepala dan lagi-lagi menabur serbuk racun di sana.

Dia bagai lebah yang menemukan nektar dari bunga besar ketika melihat bahwa ada senyum yang tersisa dari tawa renyah barusan.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

Dengan Sakura di tangannya.

"Eh? Eh? Sasuke-_kun_, aku cuma bercanda! Sungguh! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok! Kakiku sudah sembuh! Serius! Turunkan saja aku ..."

"Tidak."

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Diam dan istirahatlah kembali, Sakura."

Apa ia telah menyebutkannya dengan tepat?

Sejauh yang Sasuke perkirakan, iya. Pikirannya kembali diselubungi dengan halimun sejuk yang memandikan kerak-kerak rasa gelisah dan melunturkan noda-noda ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Sakura bergelung, merapat pada Sasuke yang membawanya dengan kedua tangan. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kabut membukakan jalan untuk Sasuke tempuh, langkah demi langkah dijalaninya dengan perlahan.

_Sakura_.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak mampu memikirkan apapun selain yang punya nama.

_Sakura_.

Ia biarkan itu menguap sebagai bisikan, bergabung bersama tirai kabut yang belum tersingkap.

* * *

_ini untuk _**kamu**_. yang satu-dua-tiga kali—atau malah lebih dari itu—pernah menjadi kabut di area pemikiran, menghapus rasa takut dan mengatakan padaku secara tidak langsung untuk terus maju dan melakukan perkembangan._

_siapa _**kamu**_?_

_tanyakan pada halimun yang mengalir di atas sungai jernih berkerikil._

* * *

A/N: errr, jangan tanya inspirasi buat fic ini datang dari mana. (/ / _ U ) but—terima kasih ya semua SSL buat partisipasinya di acara BTC~! XD kalo ada yang janggal di fic ini, yukmari jangan ragu-ragu buat kasih tahu.

terima kasih sudah membaca n.n)/


End file.
